


Beer Float

by tfm



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post case ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer Float

JJ stopped on her way past the living room, catching a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye.

 It had been a long, difficult case, and they both needed a little time to unwind. JJ’s definition of the word “unwinding” meant firing off a half-dozen clips at the shooting range. Emily’s, she knew, was watching the original Star Wars trilogy (theatrical, not re-mastered). So to find her girlfriend sitting in front of the TV with her feet on the coffee table.

Technically, it was Emily’s coffee table, so JJ didn’t really have any right to complain, but that was not what had given her pause. What had given her pause was the fact that Emily had just tipped half a bottle of beer into a tub of ice-cream.

‘Hey,’ JJ said, sliding onto the sofa beside Emily.

‘Hey.’ Emily took her eyes off the screen briefly as she leaned over to kiss JJ on the cheek. ‘You gonna stay and watch?’

JJ was not much of a nerd. She didn’t get the fascination with Star Wars, or Star Trek, or any of the other Star prefixes. She’d watched them once, to appease Emily, but once was enough.

‘No, I’m good,’ she said with a smile. ‘I just wanted to check in on you before I went and showered.’

‘I don’t need a babysitter,’ Emily said, rolling her eyes. It was said with humor in her voice, though, which was a good sign.

‘I dunno…’ JJ laughed. ‘Heineken with New York Super Fudge Chunk? How hard did you hit your head again?’

‘It’s like a root beer float,’ Emily protested. This time, JJ was the one rolling her eyes.

‘I’m gonna go have that shower.’ She pressed a kiss to Emily’s hair. ‘Call me if you need anything, but don’t think I’m going to go buy you more ice-cream because you ruined that one.’

She was half-way down the hall before Emily called out, ‘What about more beer?’


End file.
